Some Days
by njbc
Summary: A series of oneshots between Lucas and Peyton.
1. My Love's Box

**I'm the worst writer ever but I couldn't help it. I've decided to make a series of oneshots between Lucas and Peyton. I think we deserve some pre-Leyton before next season's premiere. Hope you guys will enjoy this! :)**

* * *

_--_

**_Song: My Love's Box_**

**_Setting: Lucas' Bedroom _**

**_Plot: Peyton's finally moving in and she happens to find something under Lucas' bed._**

_**My lover's charms  
Are in a box  
Beneath my bed  
And piece by piece  
I'll cherish them  
Until the end**_

_--_

It was finally the day. No, not the wedding day. It was moving day for Peyton. She was finally going to live with Lucas and start fresh from there. But things weren't all peaches and cream.

"Peyton, do you really need any of this?" Lucas asked, pointing to her boxes that were filled with nothing but painting jars, paintbrushes, and so on. "I mean how many of these things do you need?" He said, holding up a set of old, dainty paintbrushes.

"Give me that." The curly blond said possessively. "Luke, I finally agreed to move in with you, do you really want me to take it back because I happen to know plenty of people who will let me move in with them instead." She said teasingly.

He quirked in eyebrow, pulling her in close to his body. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, smiling. "Really."

He smirked. Man, was his girl cute. Lucas thought to himself. "Fine, you can keep your art supplies. But only because you know I'm never gonna let my girlfriend stay anywhere else but here."

He drew her in for a soft and gentle kiss but quickly drew back, leaving her wanting for more. "What'd you do that for?" She pouted.

"You really want me that much? Too bad. It's your fault you left a few more stuff at Brooke's place." He got his car keys and dangled them in front of her face. "You'll have to wait later."

She smiled. "Tease." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the door. As the door shut, one of her paintbrushes fell on the floor and Peyton picks it up until she finds something under Lucas' bed.

Curious, Peyton pulls the box from under it and places it on the bed. She lifts off the cover and sees the infamous 'Peyton box' she never knew about. Inside contained a picture of her and one of them together. She continues to dig through it only to find everything she's ever given him. A card she wrote in Spanish class, little love notes, and a letter to her. She smiles at the memories that had been her and Lucas. She places back the cover over the box and inserts it back under his bed.

Suddenly, the 'man of the hour' enters the room, "I forgot my jacket." He turns to face her, "I also forgot my kiss." He presses his lips on hers. She pulls back, "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too."

* * *

**Pure fluff in this oneshot. Review, please. :) **


	2. Secret Valentine

**What can I say? I love Leyton fluff. ;)  
**

* * *

_--_

**_Song: Secret Valentine  
_**

**_Setting: Peyton's Office/River Court  
_**

**_Plot: It's the most romantic day of the year but Peyton Sawyer has to work.  
_**

_** Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight**_

_--_

"Peyton, it's Valentine's Day, shouldn't you be with Luke?" Brooke asked. She was proud of her best friend. Peyton had come a long way and she deserved everything she had now.

The truth was, Peyton wanted nothing more than to be with the boy she loves on the most romantic day of the year but Mia was only here for a couple of days to record a new track and Peyton needed to be there for her. "I know but I just have to finish this track with Mia. She's becoming larger than life now and I don't want to push her side just for my sake."

"Okay, but does Lucas know about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but he said it was alright. And besides, there's always tomorrow."

Brooke shook her head. "No, no, no my dear P. Sawyer. Valentine's Day is the most important holiday of the year. Next to Christmas and my birthday." The brunette winked.

Peyton chuckled. "Whatever you say B. Davis."

"I'm serious Peyton. Either Lucas is just putting a brave face on or he's planning something special for the both of you, anyway, I better be going now."

"See you later, Brooke." She rolled her eyes.

--

"She has work?" Haley asked her best friend.

"Yeah, Mia's just here for a few days and they've been recording since she got back." Lucas continued to shoot some hoops and was the same as usual. It was like nothing bothered him.

"You seem normal about everything. Shouldn't you be in that 'making out 24/7' phase?"

He smirked. "Hales, trust me, we're past that."

"Okay, first of all, eww, gross and second of all you have something in mind don't you?" She said suspiciously.

He stopped dribbling the ball. "Of course."

--

It was already 1 o'clock in the morning and Peyton just got off work. Now that Mia was hitting it big, Peyton definitely had to be there for her, which meant less time for Lucas. But little did she know, Lucas had something else in mind. He had left her a voice message saying to meet him at the RC right after she finishes recording with Mia. But unfortunately that was 3 hours ago.

She drove her Comet to the River Court to check if he was still there because knowing Lucas he would've waited until morning. Upon arriving, she turns on the light to the River Court and sees Lucas Scott standing right in the middle. "Hey you." He calls out.

"I can't believe you stayed here." She walks over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "So why are we here?"

He bends down on one knee, holding Peyton's left hand. "You asked me once who I wanted standing next to me when my dreams came true back when we were in high school. I didn't know anything at the time but I know now that it has always been you. Like I said when we won the game. It's you. It's you, Peyton. But I just don't want you standing by me when my dreams come true. I want you standing next to me when I'm cooking dinner, when I finish writing a new novel, when I yell at the Ravens during practice, everything. I want you standing by my side forever. I love you. And what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to say yes, her smile said it all. He placed the ring on her finger. "Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled, as she drew him up for a kiss.

* * *

**For those who don't understand, this is a drabble of Lucas proposing the right way. When they're both ready. Anyway, hope you like it. It was longer than the last one so you better have enjoyed it! ;)**


	3. Pet Names

**I'm changing this up a little. I'd like you reviewers to give a theme I could use for my future oneshots. Please & thank yous. :)**

Credit to: **Horky** for the idea.

* * *

_Pet Names  
_

_Prompt: Nicknames_

_Summary: Lucas had a thing for giving people names, especially his wife._

He called his best friend Hales.

Nathan, little brother.

Brooke, cheery or pretty girl.

Jamie, J-Luke.

Nicknames were special to him. It gave an indication of who each and every person was to Lucas. He never thought about it much, really. It formed into a habit. But there was something different for the one he loved the most. It had more significance to it then it did for the rest.

Blondie, girly, curly, and most popular Peyt. All the names Lucas would call Peyton. He gave most people nicknames just for the fun of it. But not Peyton. She was different. It was just the way it was. She was special. Far more special than anyone else. The nicknames he gave her weren't silly, childish jokes he'd use to tease her. It was a show of affection and adoration for his wife. He wanted to call her something that would distinguish her from everybody else, not that there was another Peyton Sawyer in Tree Hill but still. It was his little way of showing he loved her more than anyone else in the world. Romantically, that is. Besides, it was his thing. Ever since they became a part of each other's lives he'd given her these names.

Thinking of all the reasons why he had given the most important people in his life nicknames, the one he loved the most came walking in.

"Hey Wifey." He smiled. And that was just one of many more to come.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of it. But that was just to give you an idea about what I would do for the upcoming oneshots. So please give me more themes. Anyway, hope you still enjoyed it.  
**


	4. Morning After

**:) **_**  
**_

* * *

_Morning After_

_Prompt: Horny Lucas_

_Summary: What do you get if you put a very tired Peyton and a very promiscuous Lucas in a room? Pure chaos._

"Maybe if you just stopped being so uptight..." He gave me his insanely infuriating grin, which made me practically itch to smack him in the head.

I gave him a deathly glare. He didn't dare to continue. Seriously. Men can be so annoying.

"Lucas, I told you. I really don't have the energy to do anything today."

"Come on Miss Broody!" He begged.

"It's your own fault, you know. You wouldn't let me sleep."

Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled our bodies flushed together. He trailed a line of kisses from my collarbone until he reached to the corner of my mouth. I could feel his smirk at this proximity.

"You weren't complaining much last night. Maybe I can...refresh your memory?" He growls huskily. You've got to admit, this boy has his charms.

"You're not getting any."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because you might find yourself ball-less in the morning." I warned.

"...You're on PMS, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" I fired back.

He just chuckled.

* * *

**Oh, no he didn't. Again, sorry for the shortness. I'm trying to keep these oneshots at a minimum length. Please Review. :)**


End file.
